


i'll be here to hold you (always)

by karmidori



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining, Pre-Relationship, Single Parent AU, Trans Kamo Raita, Trans Male Character, not really mentioned but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmidori/pseuds/karmidori
Summary: Prompt: we are (best) friends and my child’s first word was your name and im jealous but also kind of endeared





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello to the small ao3 all out fandom! I really love this anime and I love kashikamo, so I wanted to make some content for them and this anime. A bit of context for this one shot: Kamo is a trans guy, who has a child (who he naturally gave birth to, no ass babies) and he is a single dad. Kashima, his best friend, has supported him and helped raise his son as a sort of pseudo-uncle (more like second father figure). They're about 22 in this fic BTW. This probably has some grammar and spelling mistakes, cause I edited it myself :p  
> TBH this is really self indulgent but I hope some people out there enjoy it!
> 
> (BTW sorry if this is really ooc)

 

"I'm home!" Kamo shouted as he walked through the threshold of his front door, slipping off his shoes in the genkan as he closed the door behind him.

"Welcome back," Hearing them before he sees them, Kamo walked into his kitchen to find Kashima and Akihiro scribbling in some coloring books.

"Looks like you two sure had fun while I was dying—I mean—taking my exam," Kamo groaned as he sat down across from the two, stiff from sitting in the same position for hours on end.

"Yes we did, didn't we Aki?" Kashima grinned at Akihiro, who giggled in response.

Kamo Akihiro was one year old, his first birthday being a few weeks prior. He was the spitting image of his father; they had the same face, dark hair, and hazel eyes. They even shared the same cat-like grins.

"Thanks for watching him again Kouichi, you're a real lifesaver," Kamo sighed as he put his chin on his hand, mentally drained from using too much brainpower.

"Dude you don't need to thank me, you know I have no problem babysitting," Kashima was still coloring in one of Akihiro's coloring books, and Kamo smiled at the adorable picture his son and best friend made.

"Yeah, yeah," Kamo laughed and checked the time on his phone, noting it was almost time for dinner.

"Do you want to stay for dinner Kouichi or do you have a shift soon?" Kashima looked up from the picture he was coloring with a small smile.

"Fortunately, I don't have a shift today so I can stay for dinner,"

"Yay! That's great, but how about we get take out cause I'm too tired to cook," Kamo got up and walked to his fridge, grabbing a take out menu from the counter beside it.

"How does ramen sound to you Kouichi?"

"Sounds great." Kashima said, standing up from the low table, to stand beside Kamo and read the paper menu with him.

"How about I go pick up the food for us? You look exhausted Raita,"

Kamo chuckled, and shrugged a little. "Well you aren't wrong,"

Kashima got his jacket from the hooks in the kitchen, and grabbed his car keys from by the fridge.

As he was heading out, Kamo grabbed onto his jacket sleeve to prevent him from leaving.

"Wait! I must give you _at least_ a thank you hug for babysitting Aki-chan,"

"Alright, alright if you insist."

"I do! Thanks again for babysitting Kou," Kamo reached up and put his arms around his neck, giving him a squeezing hug.

Kashima chuckled, hugging back with his arms around Kamo's waist. Pressing his face into Kamo's neck, Kashima indulged in the scent of his best friend.

"You're welcome."

Kashima let go of Kamo and went to get his shoes on when Akihiro started to whine. The toddler had abandoned his coloring, and put his chubby arms up, grabbing at the air.

"What is it Aki-chan? Are you hungry baby?" Kamo widened his eyes at his son and picked him up, but Akihiro kept fussing. Fat tears began to leak out of his eyes and stream down his pink cheeks.

Akihiro started to let out pitiful wails, struggling in his father's arms.

"Do you want to nurse Aki-chan? Or do you have to go potty? What's wrong baby?" Kamo was slightly concerned, Akihiro did not have a habit of crying out of the blue. He was the type of kid who typically only cried when he wanted something or in result of something that had happened.

"Kou'ishi! Kou'shi!" Akihiro sobbed, and now Kamo could tell that Akihiro was reaching for Kashima.

"Y-you, want Kouichi baby?" Kamo was staring at his toddler in wonder, if Akihiro was really saying Kashima's name, Akihiro was finally saying his very first word.

"Kou'ishi!" Akihiro confirmed, reaching for Kashima, who had a surprised, almost shocked look on his face. Akihiro rarely ever got that upset even when Kamo, his dad, left.

Kamo handed Akihiro to Kashima, who took the toddler into his arms silently. Akihiro let out a few small sniffles as he pressed his wet face into Kashima's shoulder.

"Oh my god, Kouichi, that was his first word!" Kamo almost screamed, so elated at hearing his baby's first word. "Aki's first word was your name Kouichi!"

"I-I don't know what to say..." Kashima trailed off as he stroked Akihiro's hair, which caused the toddler's eyes to droop.

"I'll be honest," Kamo's eyes were glassy and his smile wide as ever. "I'm kinda jealous it wasn't 'papa' but I'm still really happy your name was his first word."

Kashima laughed with a big grin on his face. "I'm honored that Aki's first word was my name,"

Kamo walked over to Kashima's side and leaned into his best friend. "I hope you know that I don't trust anyone as much as I trust you with caring for Aki, I'm more thankful than you know that you've been by my side these past years."

Letting out a small gasp, Kashima took his eyes off Akihiro and gazed at Kamo.

"I'm just happy that you've let me be by your side, ever since we were kids. I couldn't ask for anything more than that."

Kamo let out a few strangled giggles, and wiped at the corners of his eyes where tears where slipping out.

"You've gotta stop saying embarrassing stuff like that Kouichi! You're gonna make me blush," Kamo nuzzled his head into Kashima's arm, thinking that there was nowhere else that he'd rather been, than with two of the most important people in his life.

"Okay, let's move this group cuddle to the couch, my arms are getting tired. Aki's actually kinda heavy." Kashima let out a few exaggerated groans, which made Kamo start howling with laughter.

  
When they finally got to the couch, Akihiro was asleep with no signs of waking up, completely at peace on Kashima's chest. Kamo was molded into Kashima's side, with his head resting his huge shoulder.

"There's no place I'd rather be than right here, with you two," Kamo's speech was interrupted by yawns, because apparently tiredness was contagious.

"Me too." Kashima closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

 

  
"Ugh," Kashima groaned, effectively disrupting the peaceful mood. "I still have to get us dinner but I'm too comfortable to move,"

  
"Shh! You're ruining the mood Kouichi."

 

 

Carefully, Kashima placed Akihiro into the corner of the couch, as to not disrupt his nap.

Kamo whined at the loss of his pillow as Kashima got ready to leave again.

"You better get my favorite ramen to make up for leaving me all alone!" Kamo cried, softly so he wouldn't wake Akihiro up.

  
Peeking into the living room, Kashima gazed at his best friend with fondness in his eyes. He was so effortlessly cute, curled up on the couch like a young child.

"You know I will."

  
Heavy-eyed, Kamo studied the familiar features of Kashima's face he knew so well. A face he would never get tired of seeing. Kamo blinked rapidly to avoid falling asleep.

"Okay, see you later Raita, text me if you need anything."

Kamo could heard the door open from his position on the couch.

"Love you!"

And before the front door shut with a bang, Kashima's deep voice carried through the small apartment. It warmed Kamo down to his bones.

Kashima had always been by Kamo's side, and never left it. Not when he came out as trans. Not when they went off to college. Not even when Kamo got pregnant from a college party hookup. Kashima supported him wholeheartedly, not judging him for a second.

His best friend was practically a second father figure to Akihiro. Kashima took care of Akihiro like he was his own son.

Oh how Kamo wished Kashima was Akihiro's father. He yearned for him and his long-time friend to be in a romantic relationship. For years, he had been hopelessly in love with Kashima.

Sometimes, it hurt a lot. It ached like a burn. His throat tightened when he saw Akihiro and Kashima interact and he was left speechless.

But, getting to see those two everyday of his life lessened his pain. Seeing them smile and hear their laughter made the struggle of dealing with his emotions easier. He wouldn't trade anything in the world for the time he spent with the two most important to him.

  
With a content smile on his lips, Kamo closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudo or comment if you liked it, thanks for reading <3


End file.
